


Quiet Time

by onereyofstarlight



Series: IRRelief 2020 Prompts [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Post Rescue Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereyofstarlight/pseuds/onereyofstarlight
Summary: Scott winding down for the night after a successful mission.
Series: IRRelief 2020 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742284
Kudos: 15





	Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the IRRelief Challenge organised by @Gumnut. For this one I chose [@fictivekaleidoscope's](fictivekaleidoscope.tumblr.com) prompt "any adult bro + a quiet night in".

After every hard rescue came a few moments of pure bliss. The surge of joy from saving everyone they needed to. The satisfaction of knowing the work they had done that day counted, that it had made a difference. That people was alive because of their actions.

Afterwards, Scott always ran high on adrenaline, his smile threatening to split his face as he scooped his brothers into a hug and took a moment to celebrate the win. It had been a large job, one that had needed all of them, all their focus and all their teamwork. They could have a short while to bask in the glow of pride and a task well done.

A large job also meant local response teams were operating, leading their own clean up procedures. They could leave, safe in the knowledge that their work would not be wasted.

He flew solo in Thunderbird One. He could allow himself the luxury of speed, the desperate thrill of pushing his ‘bird to the limit on the flight home, knowing that what awaited him was a couple of hours or more of guaranteed rest and relaxation. No brothers and no responsibility. It would take at least that time for Thunderbird Two to amble her way back to Tracy Island and, for all that Scott enjoyed riling up his brother about the slow plodding flight of the ‘bird he operated, he was also grateful for the slight reprieve it always gave him.

Until Thunderbird Two rolled back into the hangar, the time was his and his alone.

That time was sacred.

Scott had the post flight procedure down to a fine art, checking all the power systems and beginning the refuelling process. He sent through his notes to Brains, knowing the man preferred to finish his own checks before Thunderbird Two returned from the mission. His ‘bird was back in perfect working order within twenty minutes, ready for the next call that would pull him from his home.

Thunderbird One taken care of, he could then focus on her pilot.

He wasn’t above a little indulgence, allowing the bathroom to steam up like a sauna and turning up the music system to blast his favourite songs as he scrubbed the grime of the day away. He could shout, he could sing, he could even dance, eyes bright and shameless.

Tonight, it was late enough that he could call down his pyjamas straight from his closet. Soft, well-worn and the familiar smell of freshly laundered cotton, Scott pulled them on and wrapped himself in a fluffy dressing gown. The stone floors chilled his bare feet and he pulled the dressing gown around him tighter. A moment’s thought called down the fuzzy slippers that John had gifted him, in an attempt to stop him stealing his own.

Grandma Tracy squeezed his shoulder with a smile as he walked past, but said nothing as he collapsed into the cushions intent on choosing an old film to watch while he waited. A little bit of mystery, a whole lot of drama and a dash of old-fashioned heroism to top off the day. Something he’d watched a thousand times, on nights just like this.

He checked Thunderbird Two’s flight path again.

After all, he had the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Cross posted from Tumblr, originally posted on 07/04/2020


End file.
